


You can let go

by Squoose67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Violence, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoose67/pseuds/Squoose67
Summary: I had watched the scene unfold, that's all I could do. There was blood everywhere. Who knew a human could have so much blood? Sammy and I had been on a hunt. A demon hunt to be precise. Cas had helped. Keyword: had.





	You can let go

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fan fictions I wrote so it's kinda shit.

Deans pov

I had watched the scene unfold, that's all I could do. There was blood everywhere. Who knew a human could have so much blood? Sammy and I had been on a hunt. A demon hunt to be precise. Cas had helped. Keyword: had. Cas was dying on the ground, bleeding out. The wounds too severe for him to heal himself.

Sammy and I have been through a lot together. He made my horrible life suck less. He was my baby brother and now he's bleeding out, screaming in pain and I can't help him. He's whispering words, praying I think. I can't look, but he's making me. He knew that beating, burning me, torturing me wouldn't do anything. He knew watching the people I love, my family, dying in front of me would break me. He knew it would be the only that could kill me, inside and out. 

Who is he? That I don't know. A demon, yes. All I know is that he knows everything about me. He knows everything Sam knows, he knows the things that I haven't told Sam. He's been stalking us for years. And now here he is killing the only two good things left in my life. My brother and my best friend, they're both dying and I can't do anything because I'm tied to this god damned chair. All my weapons gone. All my hope... gone.

"DEAN" Sam keeps crying over and over again, my eyes begin to fill up with tears. My baby brother. Someone stabs him again. "SAAAAMMMM" The tears are sliding down my face. He's fighting, he won't give up. "Sammy, you can let go, just let go. You can let go. I won't be mad or disappointed, just let go." I sobbed as he gets stabbed again. 

"See this is what happens when you mess with monsters, Dean. Karma's going to bite you in the ass. You're going to watch the ones you love die." The deep voice barks from behind me. "And while this is so painful for you, it's so funny for me." He growls, now right beside my ear. 

Sam spits out some blood before he gets stabbed once more, except this time he stops moving, he isn't breathing. My eyes dart to Cas and then back to Dean and I don't. The bastard who did this laughs manically. "Now it's your turn, Deano. I was going to let you go and watch you deal with your brother and angels death, that would've been so much more fun for me but I'm impatient, so here we go. Say your prayers, Dean."

I bow my head and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so fucking sorry... I hope that you and Cas can forgive me." I whisper and then I fee a sharp pain in my chest and the coppery tang of blood in my mouth before sometimes hits my head and it goes dark...

I wake up to a horn honking... I'm in Baby? How'd I get here? Sam is beside me and when I look in the rearview mirrors I see Cas. They're both smiling and laughing. "Sam?" I breathe out exasperated. "Cas? What's going on? You're both dead..." I trail off as the smile on Cas's face turns sad.

"Welcome to your Heaven, Dean."


End file.
